Oh My Nina
by golferbabe
Summary: When Mr. Sweet gives Anubis house a few videos, drama will arise. But these aren't the videos he was supposed to give them, these are ones A has tampered with. Nina's parents are alive in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**My first not focused on peddie story... I ,golferbabe, don't own ANYTHING you see here, except the plot really...**

**Me watching Twilight: What the heck?! Edward just jumped in the car! Literally! While it was moving!Ahhhh!**

* * *

Fabian's POV

We finally solved the mystery, and Frobisher died... again. It feel good but bad at the same time. I guess Sibuna just isn't complete without Nina.

"Hey look it's Sweetie! Mr. Sweet! M-m-mr. Sweet. Did I say Sweetie? Weird.." Alfie said. "Ow!" Patricia kicked him. Typical.

Mr. Sweet informed us that our house is going to watch videos sent from Nina's friends and family. You know " family" as in cousins, her Gran, her parents.** (A/N: Nina's parents are alive in this story. Her parents' death didn't change everything in HOA. IT wasn't that important at least I don't think) **We are watching them because everyone missed her. Like a lot.

"Shut up Spencer!" They're pretty interesting I guess. She rarely told us about her life in America. Suddenly, the tv flashed and got fuzzy. A new video came on. At the beginning, it said,

" This isn't what you wanted, but it's what you have to deal with" -A

" It's a stink bomb, it won't hurt anyone!"

"You're sure, right?"

" Calm down Em, let's go!"


	2. Flashbacks

**Obviously**** I don't own HOA or PLL. If I did, PLL wouldn't be over, and Nina would still be there... and Robert would be a litttlle nicer! This is awkward if you haven't seen Season 3..**

* * *

Fabian's POV

That must not have been a regular stink bomb. It is possible it was set on fire by something in the house though. Another video is coming on. It shows Nina, at least I think it is. The shot is taken outside the car. She pulls over on the side of the road, and pushes through the crowd so she's by the police tape. I think Emily is on the porch talking to someone then freaks out. What is happening right now? Nina must have seen someone ecause she runs to a car behind her's. I think the girl's name is Hanna? No, Spencer.

" Is that Ali?" Spencer asked.

"I-I think so..." Nina stammered.

"Hey! Hi! Umm... so... what happened to Ali?" The blonde, Hanna, asked.

"They found her body in the backyard." Emily, I think, said.

"No way" Aria said and appeared.

So... Ali died? I think she was their best friend. Why would someone kill her? I could tell everyone thought the same thing, because of their faces. The next video was of the first day of school. I'm pretty sure this video was before.

"Woah!" Nina yelled as she fell.

"Nina! Hey when did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Aria's back too."

"Hi guys!" Aria said running up to them.

" Woah what happened to your pink hair?" Emily asked.

" That's what I said when I saw her at the airport yesterday." The bell rang and they rushed of to class.

" Wow. Is that Hanna?" Aria asked.

" Yup. And Mona."

"Vanderwaal?" Nina asked.

"Yeah. Those months you left, things changed. We drifted apart. We all did."


	3. Answers

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Except the plot!** Anyone else DIED when either HOA or PLL ended. I defiantly did. Twice.

* * *

The only discussions going on in Anubis house went something like:

"When did- where did- how did Alison die?"

"How am I suppose to know!"

"Gosh."

But, on a different day, after 3 days with no new tapes, a package was mailed in. Did I mention the delivery girl had sunglasses, black hair, and a red coat on? She handed the packet to Patricia and whispered something in her ear. Patricia Williamson nodded ,a flash of fear crossed her face but left as quickly as it came- which was quick.

* * *

Patricia's POV

That girl was NOT the delivery person. Three reasons A) A guy delivers our mail. B)She had no uniform. Just black pants, shoes, and a red buttoned-up coat. and C) She knew something NO ONE was ever supposed to know.

When she gave me the packet she whispered, " Only show the tape to them. Anything else and you'll just be a cold, dead body laying at my feet"** (A/N: Ew)** She left and I put in the tape. At the beginning, it read "I see you had some questions. I have answers. You know what else I see? Everything."

"Your turn Aria"

"Be careful, you don't want to share all of your secrets!"

"Secrets are what keeps friends close. Drink up Aria"

Aria gulped it down after Alison and Spencer talked to her. I guess this was the answer to "When" she tape skipped to the middle of the night. Aria woke up, who woke up Emily, who woke up Hanna who ,in turn, woke up Nina.

"Guys, where's Ali?"

"And Spencer"

A figure walked to the now open door of the barn. The girls jumped back in surprise, only to find out it was just Spencer.

"Where's Ali?"

"I-I think I heard her scream." Spencer answered. I guess that answered all the questions. Except for one. What did A mean by "Seeing everything?"

I thought the videos were over, but another one flickered on of Nina and Spencer.

"She's gone but she's everywhere."

" And sees everything"


	4. How They Met

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update but, I was going to a few days ago but then there was a big brush fire at my school and I was watching the news channels because I don't live in that area! Ok! I don't own HOA or PLL! If I did, Spoby and everyone else would live happily ever happy and Peddie would've gotten back together WAY earlier! ON TO THE STORY WITH AN AWESOME PLOT LINE BUT WRITTEN REALLY BADLY! lol...**

* * *

* Back In Time When Nina Met Allison and The Rest of Those Guys*** ( I had this awesome idea, and it'll come into play eventually)**

There was this feud, going on between The Dance Team and Cheer Leaders of Rosewood Middle and High. **( Which is actually true, a lot of the time. I also made Rosewood and middle school too) **You see, dancers hate cheerleaders because Cheerleaders are accused to be fake. Not flexible and creates an illusion to make them seem like it. On the other hand, Cheerleaders want dancers on their team, because they _ARE_ flexible. Nina was on the Dance Team, and had a hatred for cheerleaders. Allison and Hanna-you know what? I'll make a chart.

Nina Dance Team

Alison, Hanna Cheerleading Squad

Spencer A bunch of Smart Clubs

Emily Swim Team

Aria- Journalism

Right now, the girls were in 8th grade and graduating that year. All of those clubs and teams above were considered Popular. Except Spencer's, she was the only Popular girl in the Academics. Oh and Pig Skin ( AKA Paige) was unpopular because one summer, she might have aggravated Ali a little. Or a lot. So that's the unpopular Shark. **(The sharks are Rosewood's swimming mascot, no lie) **It was Spring Break, and mostly everyone was gone. Spencer was forced to cancel her plans, because they were cooler than Alison's, who had to take care of the house while her parents were in Brazil. Jason left, for some unknown reason. Nina was walking, when she bumped into Ali.

"Hey! Watch it _dancer_"

"Ugh!" Nina replied and walked away.

"Wait. Wait!"

"What!" Nina didn't like Ali. Because she was a cheerleader and she was a b***h.

"So um... my friends think this.. feud is . And I sort of agree so I was wondering if you would like to maybe come to my sleepover tonight?"

"Sure" Nina simply replied and left. She is the only dancer left. Some went to California or Canada, some went to Florida screaming " Disney World here I come!" with their couldn't leave. She had to stay with her Gran through her struggle. Her Gran is really sick and ended up in the hospital. She doesn't want to leave her side, but must stay away from the hospital, for her Gran's health. Yet, she cannot bear to leave the town for a day, much less the state.

* * *

" Hi! I'm Spencer! Total nerd... that's Emily, she's more of a Dolphin than a Shark! Hanna... kinda hates you but uh whatever. Aria over there is like a super genius when it comes to photos!" Spencer finished introducing the girls to Nina, apart from Alison of course.

"I'm Alison! Call me Ali, obviously you already know me. Duh"

" She's really not that bad!" Hanna chimed in, earning a glare from Alison.

"Thanks, but NO. interrupting. K? k. Good! I love animals and I'm pretty awesome. That's all you get out of me. For now."

"Let's PARTY!" Aria screeched, excited that she can finally be loud, without the neighbors caring.

* * *

After that party, they were all friends. The day after spring break, all six of them walked to school together. The dancers and cheerleaders sat together, and talked. Much to the relief of the teachers, they all stopped bickering and accepted the fact that _had_ to be friends at some point.

* * *

**So the next chapter, I'll put Anubis house in here, A, and the videos. This chapter will end up being important by the way! Personally, my best chapter ever... this was in Third person.**


	5. The Truth About Miss America

KT's POV

This morning, Trudy announced that I wasn't sick anymore! Stupid flu... She also said they were watching videos of Nina, and I could watch with them if I wanted. I agreed and went down to the living room.

"Hey KT!" Alfie greeted, the rest of anubis following in suit.

"So... can I watch these videos with you?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Patricia said

We sat down and Fabian put in the video.

* * *

_There was a big fight going on in Ali's room._

_"Nina Martin!"_

_"Aww! Is Big BAd Allison going to do something!"_

_"I made up nicknames nd I __**will not be**__ nicer!"_

_"Well maybe you should! Calling people Pigskin and Herme is not nice."_

_" Yeah, I obviously don't care!_

* * *

"No!"

"What, KT?" Joy asked.

"Fabian, you dated Nina Martin? She was horrible to us!"

"Who's us?" He asked.

"Me, Mona, and Lucas"

"What do you mean, Miss America was horrible?" Jerome asked

"I mean she was a bitch!" I yelled "See for yourself."

* * *

_Nina and Allison walked up to the "Loser Table" filled with the outcast, KT, Mona, Pigskin and Lucas._

_"Hey Losers, how's it goin'?" Nina sneered._

_"Perfect actually, because we don't have to be fake!" I replied_

_Nina seemed taken aback and it didn't help when Lucas said, "Where's the rest of your 'friends'?_

_"Oh them? They have either extra cheer practice, swim team meets, decathlon practice, or yearbook editing to do. Ya know, cool stuff. Unlike you guys." Alison replied._

_"I'm on yearbook too!" Lucas stated._

_"ANd I'm on Swim team!" Paige continued._

_"I'm on yearbook, and Mona's in the decathlon!"_

_"Really? Cause it doesn't seem like it? You all missed three meetings!"_

_"The Losers scrambled off and Nina and Alison just laughed._

_"They are so gullible!" Nina laughed._

_"Yeah, Em and Aria are just watching Spence and Han, because they're sick!" Alison said, and the people near them chuckled._

* * *

_"Gosh _they are mean!" Mara said.

"But she seemed so nice!" Fabian exclaimed.

"I think it was Alison, she like, corrupted them or something!" I voiced.

* * *

**The italizized parts are the videos**


	6. AN

**So, there's two chapters left, hopefully the two longest! I can't really post that often, really. See, I lied to my friend saying that I have family stuff all Summer, which I see now, that it is actually true. I will TRY to post the soonest I can. I am taking a 19 hour drive in like two weeks. I can write the chapter then in a notebook, then post it sometime in the hotel or when I get home. **


End file.
